RF power amplifiers are important elements in wireless communication infrastructure. One of the key cost factors of wireless service providers is the real estate rental cost of the base-station installation including the RF power amplifiers. A small form factor of the power amplifiers is therefore of high interest to wireless service providers. The Doherty power amplifier topology and its derivatives are one of the most preferred topologies due to its simple architecture and high efficiency operation for modulated signals. However, with the highly increasing demand of data traffic, the foot-print of the Doherty power amplifier is getting larger in order to meet the large power back-off operation for high efficiency with the modulated signals. One of the most typical way of improving average efficiency is using multiple way or multiple stage Doherty amplifiers, which take up a large space.